Polyurethanes (i.e., polymers containing urethane and/or urea linkages in the backbone chain) are widely used as binder materials for many applications due to their physical properties (e.g., strength, elongation, and/or toughness). Many polyurethane binders are formed by curing (i.e., at least partially polymerizing and/or crosslinking) polyurethane precursors.
For some applications in which polyurethane binders are used (e.g., applications in which the polyurethane may rub against a workpiece), it is desirable to reduce the coefficient of friction of the binder to prevent wear of the binder and/or transfer of the binder to a workpiece (i.e., smearing). The reduction of smearing may be particularly important in the manufacture and use of abrasive articles.
It would be desirable to have curable compositions that are useful as binder precursors. Alternatively, or in addition, it would also be desirable if such curable compositions could be cured to provide binders having one or more physical properties of polyurethanes while having a low coefficient of friction and/or tendency to smear.